


liquid tv afternoons

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [37]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, i dont remember how to tag these its been so long, max is only mentioned breifly sorry lads, this is short and im sorry whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: sometimes the small, quiet moments count more than anything.





	liquid tv afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> the third anniversary of this verse being published for the first time passed this sunday. that's so wild. i was literally just finished with my freshman year then, and now i'm graduated from high school. time flies fast when life punches u in the gut. 
> 
> i just randomly thought of this and wrote it down as quick as i could b4 the thought disappeared. 
> 
> also, i think it's p obvious by now, but aside from whenever i feel creative spark towards this series, it'll be on indefinite hiatus. if you still wanna talk w me about the verse you certainly can, but i just won't be writing any new content for this for the time being. please don't be mad @ me for that. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this lil bit of fic nonetheless. come chat w/me at my tumblr, rockabilitys. :)

Some of Pete's favorite moments of being Patrick's caregiver were the ones where they didn't really do anything at all.

Moments like the weekend, post-tour mornings where Patrick would spend time sleepily curled up on the living room floor of their apartment. Ally-gator would be in hand, and the cartoons would play on the television screen in front of him. Pete would get his coffee and join him on the floor, cuddling and waiting until he woke up enough to play or do whatever. That was totally fine.

There would also be the times that Max would be home too, and the boy would try to teach Patrick how to build more complex towers than usual. Considering they worked together so well in their headspaces, those times were quieter than one would expect. Most times Pete would just stand at the doorway watching them work, or settle nearby with his phone, letting the sound of clinking blocks will him to a state of peace. 

But most of all, were when they'd both go to Pete's parent's place. His parents didn't know about the dynamic they had, so these opportunities were far and few between, but...getting to sit in the grass in the backyard there was unlike anything else. 

They'd sit at the base of a carved in tree, Patrick inbetween Pete's legs with his head on his chest once they would get comfortable. Pete would run a hand through Patrick's hair while the younger would lay back and listen to anything being rambled or just the nature sounds around them. It was quaint and peaceful, and if they were allowed to, they'd probably spend forever just like that. 

There was nothing more Pete could ask for more than those small moments with his little boy. 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> this is 4 every reader who has been with this verse for any length of time in any capacity. this wouldn't have been possible without y'all. thank you.


End file.
